Amu Changeling
by BlackicexMistrose
Summary: Amu a 5 year old neko, she gets kidnapped by the wolf tribe.She joins the wolf tribe but Amu has a few secerts about herself. What are they?  Don't own Shugo Chara
1. Kidnapped

**New story**

**Got the idea for it a while ago from an idea I got while I was dreaming. There all messed up for the most part.**

**My little sister randomly picked this idea from a list of fifteen without reading what they were about and no one would read it to see how it was either. :/**

**I'm not writing a summary because it would give away what happens in it. So here.**

**Chapter 1**

Amu was running through the woods like most days for wandering around without permission. As she was running she came across a group of wolfs. She stopped and looked at them. Three of them had red fur and two had white fur.

Then she told them, "You should get out of here, people are chasing me."

"Uh?" the wolves went.

"You should get out of here, people are chasing me." Amu said again.

Before the wolves could answer her they heard people coming. One of them picked her up in their mouth and they started running away back to their territory.

They quit running once they were a safe distance into their territory.

They walked the rest of the way to their city. They went to a building to change their clothes for all the running and scouting they were doing. Four of them went to get changed while the fifth one watched Amu. Once the four were done changing the one that was watching Amu went and got changed, when he came out their leader came in.

All five of them stood at attention, one of them had their foot on Amu's tail.

"Ikuto." They said .

"Your back sooner than expected. Why is that?" Ikuto asked.

"Sorry." They said, then one that had its foot one Amu's tail went on. "We ran into a problem with a Neko. Are we friends with any of them?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ikuto asked.

"Well this Neko" points to Amu trying to get free "Warned us about people coming and told us to leave." The Wolf said.

"Let it go." Ikuto said.

The wolf let her go, then Ikuto picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Ikuto asked her.

"Girl." Amu replied.

Ikuto looked over at the wolves.

"Get her some clothes to wear." Ikuto said, then put her down.

As soon as she was back on the ground look at the clothes. She grabbed a really long plain black adult shirt, then ran into one of the changing rooms.

"What are you doing Neko?" Ikuto demanded.

Amu turned back to her human form and put on the shirt over the clothes she was wearing. It looked like she was wearing a dress.

"What are you doing Neko?" Ikuto demanded again.

"Wait a minute." Amu whined.

"Why is an adult talking like a kid?" Ikuto asked her. He was standing outside the door to the changing room.

Amu opened the door to come face with his crutch. Amu looked up to see Ikuto with a really surprised look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked shyly as she came out of the changing room.

He stared at her for a minute, then said to her "You're a toddler."

"I'm not supposed to be a toddler?" Amu asked.

"Not really, I thought you would be a teenager at the youngest." He said.

"Sorry." Amu said looking down.

"Claw, Fang, Tooth, Riza, Liza, go get me Nigihiko, Kairi, and Kukai." Ikuto said.

"Right away." They said. Then left to get them.

Ikuto then turned to Amu, then asked "What's your name?"

Amu looked up at him then said "Amu." Shyly.

Ikuto smirked at her then said "That's a cute name."

Amu blushed then said "Thanks." Looking down again.

Then Nigihiko, Kairi and Kukai came in.

"What's up, Ikuto." Kukai said.

"Her." Ikuto said pointing to Amu.


	2. New Wolf?

**Chapter 2- New Wolf?**

X~X~X~X~RECAPE~X~X~X~X

"What's up, Ikuto?" Kukai said.

"Her." Ikuto said pointing to Amu.

X~X~X~X~END OF RECAPE~X~X~X~X

X~X~X~X~NORMAL POV~X~X~X~X

Amu looked over to the people that came in. One had green hair and lighter green ears and tail, one had long purple hair and darker purple ears and tail. And the one who had spoke had red-orange colored hair and red ears and tail.

"Hello." Said Amu shyly.

"A Koneko? Why in the world is there a Koneko here?"Kukai exclaimed.

"A scouting party brought her back here." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto how would a wolf mistake a Koneko for a Neko?" Kairi asked.

"Because she looked like a Neko." Said Ikuto.

"How could she look like a Neko" Kairi asked.

Ikuto looked at Amu. "show them why, Koneko." Ikuto said.

Amu looked at Ikuto "No, I'm not suppose to show anyone." She said.

"Then why'd you show me."Ikuto said.

Amu looked at Ikuto with annoyance in her eyes. "Fine."Amu said, then changed in to her cat form.

She was mostly pink but a fourth of her legs and tail were black with white tips. Same goes for her ears, they were black with white tips.

"Interesting. I see why someone would mistake her for Neko." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but I thought that Neko's only look like this when they were, like 15 or older." Said Kukai.

"Ikuto, we should keep her." Said Nigihiko.

"Why do you think that?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, if she stays here, we could figure out why she's a full grown Neko in her cat form. And see how she behaves." said Nigihiko.

"Good point, Nigi." Ikuto looked at Amu. "I guess you get to stay here, Koneko." Ikuto said.

Amu was elated when Ikuto said that she could stay because she hated her home, but she didn't show it.

"So what's her name?"Kukai asked.

"My names Amu."Amu said.

"Ikuto, shouldn't you think of a place she can stay." Said Kairi.

"She can stay with Aruto and Utau." Ikuto said.

"Shouldn't you ask Aruto first?"Nigihiko said.

"Since when did I ask for people to do things?"Ikuto questioned.

"It would be a good idea if you don't want her to get hurt or killed." Said Kairi.

"Fine, girl change back to your human form and we'll go." Said Ikuto.

So Amu changed back to her human form and they left to go to Aruto's house. As they walked thought the city, there were wolf people walking all over the city, with different colored ears and tails along with different patterns. Some of them stopped and stared at Amu as they walked by. Because they wanted to know why there was a Koneko in the city. But no one would because of Ikuto is not the person you want to be one the wrong side with even if he was just 13. So they only stared to her as they walked by. Soon enough they got to Aruto's house.

Ikuto pounded on the door to the house, then I guy that looked just like Ikuto but older answered the door.

"What is it, Ikuto?" the guy asked.

"I have someone for you to take care of, Aruto." Ikuto said.

"Who?" Aruto asked as a blond girl with red ears and tail with white tips came up behind him. The girl was around Ikuto's age.

Ikuto grabbed Mau's right ear and pulled her forward because she was him and said "Her."

Aruto raised an eyebrow and started at the girl Koneko. The blond on the other hand yelled "WHAT!"

Amu stared at the blond and twitched her ears. The Blond just stared back at her, ignoring the others.

"Why do you want me to watch her?" Aruto asked.

"Because there's something we want to figure out about her." Ikuto said.

"Fine, I'll watch her." Aruto said.

"Good." Ikuto said then left Amu with them.

Aruto grabbed Amu's left ear and pulled her in to the house past the blond.

"What's your name, Koneko?" Aruto asked.

"Amu." She said.

"Aruto, you're not really letting that Koneko stay here are you." The blond asked.

"It's an order form the leader Utau. There's nothing that can be done about it." Aruto said.

**I have a question. Should I type a couple random events that happen to Amu as she grows up, or just a chapter that says how Amu grows up with Ikuto watching her, starting to lust over her as she grows up, either into a 14 or 16 year old.**

**Your choice, so please review. Cuz I'm not starting the next chapter till I know which way to go from here.**


	3. Challenge

CHAPTER 3 - Challenge

I'm sorry i didn't listen to the reviews BUT

I DID NOT know how to write it without getting confused

and also making her 14 instead of 16, because there are TWO things that happen before she turns 18 or 20 :/

but i'm also going to do an Amuto scene in the next chapter and hopefully it will turn out good

10 YEARS LATER

Amu age 14

Ikuto, Tadase age 23

Kukia, Nigihiko, Nadeshiko age 22

Kairi, Utau age 21

Yaya, Rima age 20

"You'll never be as good as a wolf, Amu." said Kukia.

"SAYS WHO!" Amu yelled.

"SAYS A WOLF!" Kukia yelled back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Amu yelled.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A DEER!" Kukia yelled.

"YOU GUYS NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE TO KILL ONE!" Amu yelled.

"Calm down you guys. And Amu your almost as good as a wolf. You'll get better." said Utau.

The pink cat looked at the blonde wolf. "Your just saying that Utau." Amu said.

"Amu, its not what Kukia thinks its what Ikuto thinks." Utau said.

"What is it I think?" said a new navy blue wolf.

"Hi, Ikuto." said Utau and Amu.

"Whats up." Kukia said.

"Its what you think of Amu's hunting and fighting skills." Utau said.

"I'm not her teacher though." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, I Am Utau." Kukia said.

"Come ON, Ikuto's the leader. So his opinion is most important. And plus he's the one who agreed to let Amu stay in the first place." Utau said.

"True, but why should I let her become part of the pack?" Ikuto asked.

"I'M AS GOOD AS ANY WOLF!" Amu yelled.

"You want to prove that now?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Amu said

"Kukia, Utau, Nigihiko, step back." Ikuto said.

And they did. When they did Ikuto attacked Amu. She got out of the way easily. Ikuto started at her again and clawed her side making her start bleeding. Amu hissed at him. She then got behind him and clawed his back legs and made them start bleeding. Ikuto turned around and just barely got Amu. Amu then got on his back and bit his neck hard adn stabbed his back while at it. Ikuto rolled over Amu and got her off his back. Amu quickly got up and ran under Ikuto. Then flipped over and left eight long claw marks on his underbelly. Ikuto blood fell onto Amu. Ikuto tried to bite her only to wind up with claw marks on his face. He moved away from her, but was bleeding heavily. Amu ran at him and missed. Ikuto grabbed her neck and bite down hard. Amu then stabbed him in the neck and left more claw marks on it. Ikuto Threw her away from him, then fell down due to blood lost.

Ikuto looked at Amu, "I think you'll make a good wolf." he said.

"Thanks. Are you going to be alright?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her with a What The Hell Do You Think look, then said "You cut the underside of me open. You better hope i'm alright or your dead."

"Sorry." Amu said.

"Amu run ahead and tell the medical team we're going to need help." Nigihiko said, picking up Ikuto.

"Okay." Amu said, then ran ahead to the city.

The four walked back to camp with there catch and trying to keep Ikuto from losing more blood.

After Amu told the medical team about Ikuto and got patched up, she ran into Rima.

"Hi, Rima." Amu said.

"Hi, Amu. Aren't you suppose to hunting?" Rima asked.

"The others are bring it back. along with Ikuto." Amu said.

"Why are they bringing Ikuto back?" Rima asked confused and puzzled.

"Well, I sorta cut open his underbelly." Amu said.

"YOU WHAT!" Rima yelled. "What'd you do that for?" Rima asked.

"Kukia and i were having an argument. When Ikuto came along and decided we should fight to see if i would make a good wolf. And I do." Amu said with a smile.

"So do think he's going to let me give you a wolf mark and name?" Rima asked.

"I hope so." Amu said, then looked and saw the other were back.

The medical team put Ikuto on a stretcher and went back to the hospital.

"Hi guys." Amu and Rima said.

"AMU, I got good news." Utau said excited.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto said you could get your wolf mark and name." Utau said with a smile.

"YAY!" Amu yelled hugging Utau. The looked over to Rima. "What do you think your going to do Rima?" Amu asked excited.

"I'll have to ask Ikuto first." Rima said.

"But he's probably in the emergency room right now." Amu whined.

"Who's in the emergency room right now?" asked Yaya and Nadeshiko.

"Ikuto." Kukia said.

"Why?" they asked.

"He decided to fight with Amu over if she was a good enough wolf or not." Nigihiko said.

"And Amu won I take it." Yaya said.

"Yeah she did, but she cut open his underbelly while she was at it." said Nigihiko.

"Why would you do that? There are been other things you could of done." Nadeshiko said.

"If there are any, I don't know of them, plus he's bigger than me." Amu said.

"So is a deer." Kukia said.

"SHUT IT KUKIA!" Amu yelled.

"What ever Amu. Lets go see if Ikuto's going to be alright." Kukia said.

"Good idea." Nadeshiko said.

They all preceded to walk to the hospital.


	4. Punishment?

Chapter 4 – Punishment?

X~X~X~X~RECAP~X~X~X~X

They all proceeded to walk to the hospital.

X~X~X~X~END RECAP~X~X~X~X

"We're here to see, Ikuto." Yaya said.

"The leader just got out of the emergency room." The Nurse said, then looked at Amu. "He had to get a couple hundred stitches on his neck, chest, and legs. They did look like wolf claws either. They looked more like a Neko's." the Nurse said with an evil look towards Amu.

"Yeah, can we just go see him now." Kukia said.

"Sure, fifth floor, room Zero." The nurse said.

"Thanks." We said then went Ikuto's room.

When we got to his room, Kairi was coming out of Ikuto's room.

"Hi, Kairi." We said.

"Hello, guys. Amu, Ikuto wants to talk with you about something. Even though I recommended against it. Since you're the one who attacked him." Kairi said.

"Well, he attacked me first, I only continued it." Amu said.

"Still that's inappropriate. You're a subordinate, every low ranking and NOT someone important, Amu." Kairi said.

"I get it Kairi. Shesh, you don't need to be a drag.'' Amu said.

Kairi gave her an annoyed look. "Just go talk with him now." He said.

"Thanks." Amu said, then went into the room.

She went in to the room and saw Ikuto, who was laying on the bed with just his boxers on. She could see his stitches along his chest and around his neck. Not so much his legs.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Amu asked.

"One your wolf name and mark, and second what I should do about you almost killing me." Ikuto said.

"Uhh, can we just talk about the first one, first?" Amu asked.

"I think all start with the second one." Ikuto said sitting up. "Come over here, Amu." He said.

"Uhh, no thanks." Amu said.

"GET OVER HERE NOW." Ikuto demanded.

Amu slowly walked over to Ikuto. "What do you want?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked and grabbed Amu arm and made him straddle him. Then kissed her deeply. Amu tried pulling away from him to say something, but Ikuto kept her in place. He bit her bottom lip, triing to get her to open her mouth, only for her to jerk hard enough to get away. Ikuto just preceded to kiss her neck.

"Ikuto your hurt and we shouldn't be doing this. You're the leader and I'm a Neko." Amu said.

Ikuto quit kissing her and gave her a hard look. "I'll do what I want, because I AM the leader." He said.

"But…" Amu started, but Ikuto stopped her by inserting his tongue into her mouth. He started tracing her mouth with his tongue.

When they parted they were panting. Amu more than Ikuto. Amu put her hands on Ikuto's chest, accidentally pulling out some of his stitches. (my friend Karatekid-Ninja gave me the idea for Ikuto stitches coming out :3)

Ikuto growled at Amu.

"Sorry Ikuto." Amu said.

Then Ikuto pulled Amu under him and started kissing her again. This time passionately and roughly. Amu resisted his kisses at first, but she started to respond, which made Ikuto kiss her harder. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck, only for him to growl at her again.

"Amu, Get Your Hands Off My Neck." Ikuto demanded. Amu just moved her hands to his head and started petting his ears. "Better." He said, then continued kissing her for another 10 minutes. "So Amu, what do you think is a good wolf name for you would be?" Ikuto asked.

"Your asking me?" Amu asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm asking you, idiot." Ikuto said.

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe something to do with night." Amu said.

"Something to do with night, or something to do with me." Ikuto said, which made Amu blush several shades of red. Ikuto laughed. "So something to do with night seems like you anyways, Amu." He said, Amu smiled at him. "But your also annoying like a bird when hunting." He said.

"Not nice, Ikuto." Amu said.

"Deal with it. So how about Midnight Wings or Moonlight Wings?" Ikuto asked.

"I like Midnight Wings." Amu said.

"Do you like it better because it would be a dark blue?" Ikuto said.

Amu blushed "Yeah." She said.

"Aww, Little Amu likes me. Why were you denying me if you liked me, A-m-u." Ikuto said.

"I do not." Amu denied.

"Yeah, you do." Ikuto said, Amu looked away. "How did you like your punishment? And tell me the truth." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"I liked it." Amu said blushing madly.

"Good." Ikuto said, then started kissing her only to have one of their friends knock on the door.


End file.
